


Do You Want It Harder?

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Cock Rings, Dom Brian, Dry Orgasms, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentions of Buzzfeed Unsolved, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Sub Jae, Teasing, a little idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae was a good boy—most of the time.





	Do You Want It Harder?

**Author's Note:**

> broooo if we're being honest i high key got the title from one of the things eugene said in the try guys try bdsm video KFKSKDKFN anyways
> 
> probably shouldn't have written this since i'm not very experienced but i tried my best to not make it bad!

Now, don't get me wrong, Park Jaehyung, boyfriend of Kang Younghyun, was a good boy—most of the time.

But knowing Jae, he was energetic, rough, loud, etc. And sometimes, he needs someone to put him in his place, especially when he acts up.

Which, fortunately, is what Brian is about to do.

"Jae, baby," Brian started, walking back and fourth before he stopped in the middle of the bed, where Jae lay. The tall, pale boy was tied up by his wrists. His hands were bound together by a nice red ribbon, something that reminds Brian of a present.

He chose to get the red ribbon especially thinking of Jae. The red complimented his skin so so well, the contrast of pale, mily skin with the soft velvet of the red ribbon that currently held the sub's large hands together.

Not only were Jae's wrists tied with red ribbon, his cock was also complimented with red as it was tightened with the cock ring he was currently wearing as another part of his punishment.

He ached, but in such a way Brian knew he enjoyed. He squirmed a bit as Brian started his words, but soon stilling as his dominant gave him a hard stare, basically saying 'behave yourself, or you'll be in more trouble than you're already in.'

"Jae, baby, what did you do? Hm? What'd you do to end up getting your wrists tied and punished?" Brian asked, looking at him with his dark eyes.

Jae squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed that he had to tell his dom what he did, again. He just wanted to be a good boy, and get rewarded, but even sometimes good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught.

"I-I messed with your writings again," He mumbled into the sheets, wanting to world to swallow him whole at how much embarrassment he felt after he had done bad.

"Jaehyung," Brian said, his voice dark as he walked over to Jae, and took the elder's face in his hand, making them have eye contact.

"Don't look away when I'm speaking to you, or asking you a question, understood? Answer me." He said, knowing he had to add the 'answer me' part to get the satisfaction he wanted, since Jae most likely would nod and would be too embarrassed to make a noise come out of his mouth.

"Yes Sir," Jae answered, swalling hard after. He felt so, so small and overpowered as Brian had him like this. And as much as it sometimes embarrassed him, he fucking loved it.

"Good boy," Brian said, taking the time to rub Jae's hair a little, just the way he liked. He smirked as Jae hummed a bit, leaning his head into Brian's hand.

As Brian walked back to where we was originally, Jae took the time to admire his boyfriend. But then he realized, Brian was fully clothed, while Jae was completely bare, how was this fair?

"Because this is your punishment, baby, not all things in life are going to be fair." Brian chuckled, making Jae redden even more and whine in embarrassment as he realized he fucking said that out loud.

"Now, my baby, do you want to stop fooling around so we can get this overwith, Hm? So we can cuddle up and watch Buzzfeed Unsolved? Yeah, you like the sound of that don't you?" Brian spoke.

Jae nodded, "Yes Sir, please." Brian smiled, "Good boy, such a good boy for me. I know you want it so bad, right? Then sit here and be a good boy for me like I know you can." 

As Jaehyung mumbled his 'Yes Sirs' and promises of him being a good boy and taking his punishment well, Brian went and got the lube and condom from the drawers, not knowing if actual fuckin would be happening, but knowing he'd need lube and extras just in case.

He made his way back to the bed, beginning to start Jae's punishment by teasing his chest. Oh, how Jae's chest was so sensitive.

He was sensitive everywhere, really, but there were just some parts that were so sensitive that if they were stimulated enough, Jae could cum untouched right then and there. 

Jae inhaled sharply, and whined a bit as Brian began to touch his nipples. "Please." He asked, wanting Brian to touch him more and more, to the place he really needed it.

"This is a punishment, remember baby?" Brian said, twisting Jae's right nipple just a little, making the brunette arch his back and moan. "I-I know, but please, please." He begged.

Brian clicked his tongue. "Even as I give you a little what you want, even during a punishment, you're still left wanting more. You're so greedy, baby." 

As Brian teased him, making his warm hands down Jae's body, Jae soon found himself close to tears.

He knew this was a punishment, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

As he got teased a little more, Brian noticed he had tears in the corners of his eyes and he was sniffling a bit, decided to cut into the scene. 

"Hey, Jae baby, color?" He asked, taking his right hand and holding Jae's face, hus thumb rubbing against his cheek.

"Green," He answered, his glossy eyes looking up into the fox like ones. Brian leaned down and kissed him, making Jae whine.

They kissed and kissed, for what seemed like forever, but Brian needed to finish Jaehyung's punishment. 

As Brian pulled away and settled in between Jae's thighs, the taller whined. There were still many fading hickeys left from their last session. Deciding to tease Jae just a little more, he pressed his fingers into one of them. 

Jae whined so loud, his breath hitching and his back arching, and before either of them knew it, he was orgasming through his cock ring.

As Jae calmed down from his orgasm, Brian watched him, admiring at how pretty his boyfriend is cumming, and how mych he loves making him like this.

"Hey, baby boy, do you think you can take a little more?" Brian asked as he scooped up the small amount of cum that come out of Jae's still hard and red cock onto his thumb, and pushing his thumb into the plump, bitten lips.

Jae nodded, making Brian smile. "Good boy. After you cum it'll be over, okay? Your punishment will be over and you'll be my good boy."

He knew that Jae was soon coming to his limits, so he decided that he was going to be nice and stay true to his words and give Jae what he deserved.

He wrapped his hand around Jae's throat, constricting his breathing just a little. His other hand made his way to his cock, making Jae sob.

He squirmed and squirmed, and Brian allowed him. He needed this, he wanted this. And who was he to stop him after he was taking his punishment well?

"Do you want to cum, baby? Hm?" He asked, and Jae nodded, sniffling a little as Brian released his hand from his throat.

"Please," His voice sounded breathless. "Please please let me cum, I've been your good boy, right? I wanna cum, please." He whined.

"Yeah. you're right, baby, my good boy." Brian took off the cock ring and returned his other hand to Jae's throat.

He quickly poured some lube onto Jae's already wet cock, and stroked fast and squeezed his neck just a bit tighter as he knew Jae was getting close to his climax.

Brian felt Jae's balls tighten as he stroked faster, and he knew that Jae was almost there.

"C'mon Jae, I know you can do it. Cum for me, be my good baby boy and cum for me." He said before kissing Jae's slicked plump red lips, quieting the moans as Jae came almost the hardest as he's ever had before.

As soon as Jae came, Brian took his hands off Jae and left to go get some pajamas and towels for Jae, giving him some moments to breathe.

—

After Jaehyung came and took a minute to breathe, Brian untied his hands and kissed his wrists.

"You did so well, baby. I'm so proud of you," Brian whispered, helping Jae sit up and get out of bed so he can shower, regardless of feeling boneless.

"Thank you," Jae said, kissing his boyfriend. "Anytime, baby." Brian said, turning on the light and shower for Jaehyung.

"I'm going to make us dinner, okay? So don't take too long in the shower or you'll miss an episode or two of Buzzfeed Unsolved." Brian joked, making Jae roll his eyes.

"Go make our food, stupid." 

God, Brian absolutely loved Jae, even if sometimes he wasn't as good as they both claimed he was.


End file.
